In National Publication No. 2007-506230 of the Japanese translated version, there is proposed such an invention that a hybrid negative plate for a lead-acid storage battery is produced by coating the surface of a negative plate, namely, a lead active material-filled plate with a porous carbon mixture layer formed by applying a carbon mixture prepared by mixing at least two types of carbon materials selected from a first carbon material having electroconductivity and a second carbon material having capacitor capacitance and/or pseudocapacitor capacitance, and at least a binder to the negative plate and then drying, is capable of drastically prolonging a cycle life of the battery owing to the function of the capacitor thereof even in repetition of quick charge-discharge under partial state of charge (PSOC).